Light of the Night
by jampom78
Summary: Yami wakes up from his eternal sleep and doesn't realize at first that he is a vampire. Then he slowly starts to go on a killing spree until he meets a small boy named Yugi. Will Yugi be able to help Yami or will he fall victem as well? YY/Y pairing! R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Yami wakes up from his eternal sleep and is unaware that he is a vampire until he starts to kill people for thier blood. He becomes a cold hearted killer util he meets this one special person that may be able to help him. MAYBE!  
  
Well anyway here is the story so please R/R! Thanks!  
Oh and remember this is my atempt to right a fic like this so kinda cut me some slack   
if it sucks k? And Thanks again!  
.....................................................................................................................................  
  
A small group of young people that was only limited of four walked through the city park as they talked about what events took place for them today. It was a sunny warm day but was starting be occupied by small but then larger dark clouds as the day continued.   
  
"Geez I hope we don't get rained on." Said one of the tallest of the three other teens. He hag bushy like hair that mostly hung over his eyes, a green jacket, a short sleeve shirt and baggy pants.   
  
"Yeah I hope we don't because I have a ways to walk home from here guys." Said the short brown haired but tall and slender female. As she looked up in the sky to see the small grey clouds becoming larger  
  
"Man this sucks I was hoping to hang out here all day with you guys because it gets so boring at my house." The third member of the group agreed as he to looked up towards the sky that was becoming gray. As his brown pointy hair pointed up towards the sky as he looked up.  
  
"Aw c'mon guys don't be so blunt!" The smallest of the four replied as he looked as his friends smilling. He had on a sleeveless black shirt and leather pants, and his hair hunged out in every direction. With golden hanging bangs on the side of his face and black with trimed crismson poked out this way and that.  
  
"I'm sure we can find something else to do today." He finished with confidence as he stared at his friends.  
  
The blond one was the next one that replied to his friends comment after there after a few minutes of silence past.   
  
" Nah I'm sorry Yug, I have to see how my sister is doing and make sure my dad isn't past out drunk again or anything." He said as he staired at his friend with the spikey hair in disapointment.   
  
"Yeah and I need to go see how Serenity is doing to." The pointy brown haired one replied slyly as he wrapped his arm around the blond ones neck grinning sheepishly as he looked at his friend out of the corner of his eyes."  
  
"Don't get any bright ideas!" He snapped back warningly as he pushed his friend off of him.  
  
"Joey and Tristian will you to behave?!" The brown haired girl said stairing at the two who where ready to jump on each other.   
  
"Yeah you two guys setle down." Yugi agreed with his female friend.   
  
The two boys eased up there tense bodies but continued to stair at each other.  
  
"Ok I think we should be heading back now." Yugi said as he started to walk away so his two friends wouldn't kill each other.   
  
"Yeah your right Yug we should be heading back." His friend Joey answered. Then he started to walk the other direction with Tristian still bugging him. That was the one withe the brown pointy hair.   
  
As the two walked off bickering with each other Yugi sighed and then turned to his Brown haired female friend named Tea, who was just now looking at the ground.   
"So do you need me to walk you home or anything Tea?" Her small friend questioned.  
  
"Nah I'll be ok Yugi. I dont live that far from here you know. I'm sure I'll be allright." She assured him as she looked into his eyes as inosence and assurance started to fill them as she stared.  
  
"Well I'll see you later Yugi!" She shouted cheerfully as she turned and walked away waving at him. He waved back and also turned away smiling, humming to himself as he to started to head back home.  
...............................  
  
On the other side of the park thier was an old graveyard that has been thier since before the city and the park was built. And in the graveyard there was also tomb buildings.   
And there was the one tomb there that was old and covered with vines that had been forgotten and had been unattended to possibly for years and even centuries it looked like.   
  
See this tomb was so big you would thing there would be at least four coffins in it. But fortunatly there was only one. Probably belonged to some rich person but who knows for this tomb had long ben forgotten.  
  
In the inside of it ofcoarse occupied the coffin, lots of cobwebs,dust, spiders and other things that would make them selves at home to a long forgotten tomb.  
As the blue day sky became gray and black,night was starting to build above it.  
  
Back inside the tomb dust started to arise from the coffin as the lid was somehow bening pushed up opened. The lid of the coffin was pushed off of its position where it had been for centuries was flung to the floor.   
  
Then a person had arose from the coffin! He sat up confused and bewildered as he thuaght to himself why had he suddenly aawakend?!   
  
"How long has it been?" He questioned himself awkwardly. "I don't even remeber when or why I was put here?" He continued to think. Then his eyes snapped opened allmost in total shock for he realised that he was in a coffin and that he was suposingly dead.   
  
He examined himself. First his clothes; they were old and ragged looking. //Ra how long have I been in there? Has it been that long, for my clothes to even look like this// He quistioned himself. And soon as he continued examining himself he realised that he looked quite  
pale and then he started to feel somthing inside of him that he had never felt for so long.   
He was hungry! But not for food that he use to eat, he was hungry for something else.  
  
As his hunger thaughts started to fill his mind, he lifted his legs over the side of the coffin and hoped down. Wich had made him dizzy a moment later. //Woah// He thuaght to himself  
//I shouldn't be so surprised though. for it possibly has been long since I have eaten wich could perfectly be the reason.// As he convinced himself over and over again with more excusses.   
  
Ofcoarse he didn't know what to make of himself then and why had he woken from the dead,  
and he didn't know what he was hungry for but he new he was. But what? As he walked out of his tomb he became more and more hungry as he started to smell the sent of something  
that made his feelings tense up with excitement.  
  
As he stated to walk around the graveyard a bit he started to hear voices.  
"Hey I heard a rumour that this cemetary is haunted!" He heard a male voice say.  
"Oh please don't even try it!" He then heard a female voice threaten.  
  
As Yami started to heat their conversation, he decided to see where they were.  
When he walked a bit towards some bushes he peaked through not to be seen from them because he didn't want to frighten them.  
  
"Oh Ra! Something really smells good! And its coming from those three teenagers?! I don't see any food with them; but surely enough they must have some! But wait I can;t let them see me! But im so hungry!"   
  
His feelings that he had of hunger started to intense even more as he watched the group go on with thier conversation. "I am so hungry! Why am I so?!" He kept on asking himself over and over again. "Then as he was still watching them he started to realize that he wasn't hungry for food but for something else.   
  
He then notice that the three teenagers started to play around. Then he heard one of the guys say ouch when he notice that the teen that had short pance, his arm started to bleed.  
  
As he was watching he didn't notice that there was a guy coming up behind him who was ready to jump him. Possibly to take his money. But he heard some twigs snap and he was smelling the same thing behind that was coming from the teenagers behind him.   
  
Right when he heard the noise he saw the man and then emidiatly when after him fist in order to protect himself. As he tackled the man to the ground the sent of what he was smelling before became stronger. But he paid no heed to it.   
  
"Who the hell are you?!" He he growled at the man. "I..I.." The man could only stuter for he was shocked and Yami then just got irritated with him. So he then tried to ask him another qustion "What year is this?! Can you tell me that?" He questioned him angrily as he stood and lifted the man up buy his shirt calor. "It...It's.. The year 2003 sir!" The man stuttered.  
  
His eyes then widend with shock, then he realised what he was wearing and what the person was wearing to. "I'm going to need your clothes!" He said to the poor man in a threaten tone as he let go of the guys shirt.   
  
"My...My clothes?!" The man was now sweating in fear and nervousnous. Now he was started to wish that he hadn't came across Yami. "Yes your clothes!" Yami grinned at him angrily.  
"But..But I can't give you my clothes!" The man replied.  
  
Then Yami thuaght to himself as he looked at the man "You will give me your clothes now!"  
Then all of a sudden the guy said "I will give you my clothes now." He said this time with out argueing.   
  
Yami was surprised by this. "What by Ra?!" But he just brushed it off as he was waiting   
impatiantly as the man was taking off his clothes and sarted to hand them to Yami.  
  
After the man gave Yami his clothes he came out of the trance. "Hey wait a minute hodw did you get my clothes?" Just then Yami glanced up at him in shock, then he was so irritated with the man and yet he was hungry to.   
  
He was smelling the same smell coming from this man as he did from the teenagers.  
"Oh Ra something smells good!" He thuaght excitingly to himself. Then he realized were the smell was coming from.   
  
So now the smell coming from the man was becoming to tempting for Yami to ignore and thuaght "The hell with it!" And then dropped the clothes on the ground and leapt at the man.  
Ofcoarse the the stranger shrieked out in surprise as he saw Yami leaped at him, and before he new it he was flat on the ground with Yami on top of him.   
  
He stared into Yamis eyes as he watched him sniffed his neck. "It's coming from you! All of you!" The guy then just raised on eyebrow as he questioned Yami "What are you talking about?! What smell?!"   
  
the poor guy was now nervous in sweat wich was making Yami more intense.  
  
*~*~*~Yami POV*~*~*  
"Oh Ra why is it that im sincing this. It's driving me crazy! And for some rreason I amgetting more and more hungry. I must taste him! Becuse it just keeps on coming from these daily humans and it's driving me crazy!"  
  
"Wha..What are you doing?!" the man questioned Yami.   
  
//I don't no whats happening with me! First I wake up from my eternal sleep and then I keep on smelling this scrumcious smell that seems to be coming from every human I see! And I know have the urge to taste this guy?!// Yami thaught as he stared at the stranger.  
  
Then all of a sudden Yami sunk his teeth in the side of the strangers neck. //Oh gods what am i doing know?!// Yami questioned to himself as he started to taste the strangers blood.   
//I must stop!// He kept on convinsing himself. //But it tasts so good!//  
  
Yami continued to suck the blood out of the mans neck. It felt so reasuring to Yami as he tasted the blood that he sucked out of that complete stranger. He kept on sucking the blood   
until the strangers body went limp.   
  
Yami then let him go as the now lifeless body fell to the ground. //Oh gods what have I done?!//  
Yami was now in fear for himself for what he had doen. //I can't believe I just did that!//   
He continued to ponder those thaughts to himself over and over as he looked down at the person that he just drnk the blood from until it started to rain.   
  
Yami decided it was time to head back to where he came from for the night until the rain would stop. Then ofcoarse he would want to go out and explore more of this new world and its poeple.  
As he was walking back the taste of the blood still sat in his mouth, wich mad ehim crave for more. But he new he just needed to get out of the rain for now just untill it ended.   
  
He soon arived back to where his resting place was and then decided he needed to just lay back in his coffin and think about what had just happen moments ago.   
  
As Yami picked the stone lid of his coffin off the ground, he placed it back halfway on top of it; just enough room for him to get back into. He finally laid back down into his coffin then had slid the stone top completly over the rest of it.   
  
Just as he was starting to relax his mind as think of the events that took place today he started to hear voices. "Phew we needed to get out of that rain!" He heard a male voice say.   
"Yeah we did but did we need to go in here?!" He then heard a female question he figured the male.   
  
As Yami continued to listen to the young voices he started to recognize them.   
"We had no choise this was the only place around here that was close enough to get out of the rain and pluss it was open. Yami then heard a new male voice reply.  
  
Just then Yami started to smell the same smell he was smelling earlier. But this time it was more tempting than before. He then heard the famale voice speak "We need to be heading back soon. This place is giving me the creeps and pluss your bleeding."   
  
Yami then thaught to himself again as he laid there in the coffin//Is that what I'm smelling?! BLOOD?!// He thaught questionly over and over to himself.   
  
"Oh it's nothing it's just a scratch." He heard the male strangers spoke. He then recognized thier voices. They were the three teens he saw earlier today. And he remembered that one of the guys had gotten a scratch wich was the one who had just spoken.  
  
As yami was picturing the events that took place today he kept on thinking about the guy who had the cut. //Thats what I must be smelling!" Yami thaught to himself excitingly.  
  
"C'mon guys we need to go, the rain is letting up." He now heard the female demand.  
"Ok I guess your right; we should be heading back."  
  
So the three teens were walking through the graveyard when back at the tomb Yami pushed the lid back open and slid out of it. He could still sense the smell he was smelling earlier  
when the teens were in here and it smelled just as strong as ever.  
  
As Yami stepped out of his coffin he notice a little red spot on the stone floor next to the entrance. //That must have been where the injured one stood// Yami thuaght to himself.  
  
Yami then knelt down to the spot and sniffed it. //This must be crazy! Me thinking that the blood of the humans today smell good?!// He kept on quistioning himself over and over passionatly. He then touched the spot on the ground with two of his fingures and then licked it.  
  
//Oh Ra this tastes so good!// Yami thaught excitingly. He then stood up and said to himself  
"I must have it! I must have more!"  
...................................................................................................................................  
A/N: Phew! Ok I think thats it for this chapter. But don't worry I'll Have the next one up soon as long as you keep those wonderful reviews coming! 


	2. A Walk through the park

A/N: Welp; you all asked for it!  
Here is the second chapie!  
  
.............................................................................................................  
It was now completly nigh fall as Yugi finally came back home to the game shop.  
"Grampa; I'm home!" He shouted as he came in.  
  
"Ah Yugi!" His grampa greetd him. "Finally home I see."  
  
Yugi then blushed because he then new that his grampa might have been  
a little worried about him coming home late. "Oh,yeah sorry I'm late grampa I kinda got caught in the rain so I kinda waited it out." As little Yugi tried to explain to his grampa.  
  
"Oh I see; then I guess no worries then." His grampa then told him.  
"Thanks gampa!" Yugi said now relieved."I'm going up to my room now to finish my homework."   
  
"Ok then Yugi your mother is making dinner witch should be done in a little while." His grampa told him.   
  
Yugi then stopped in his tracks as he started to walk up the stairs then raised an eyevrow at him when he responded "Oh really? Whats she cooking?"   
  
His grampa then giggled a little because he new it was Yugi's favorite and that he would be exciteted about it."Hamburgers!"He told Yugi as he smilled.   
  
"Oh yeah!" Yugi then shouted cheerfully as his eyes litted up. "Yeah make sure to tell me when its done if I'm not down yet k grampa!"  
  
"Ofcoarse I will Yugi!" His grampa replied smilling as he looked at his grandson.  
  
Yuig then finshed walking up the stairs when he walked into his room wich was just a little ways down the hall. He then sat down at his little desk top in his room and got out his books to do his homework. As he started to write he realized that it was getting a little hot so he opened up his window and then had returned back to his homework.But as he worked on his homework he slowly grew tired and fell asleep at his desk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami was walking away from the gravyard and into the park hoping to find the boy that was injured that had left that delicouns spot of blood in his tomb. But then he realized that he was still in his old clothes.   
  
So he walked back to where he got his first victem and saw that the man was still lying there on the ground with the clothers nezt to him. //Pitty.// Yami started to think to himself as he stared at the lifeless body.  
  
//I wish you were still alive so I could retaste the blood that was with in you. But no matter there are thousands more that I can do the same to.// Yami then bent down and picked the clothes up then started to change into them.   
  
Whan he was about done he started to hear voices again witch started to sound familiar  
so he listened in on the conversation.   
  
"I'm telling you guys we need to get home! I'm not playing.!" He heard a female voice say.  
//hmmm..//Yami started to think. As he then located there penpoint that was beyond the same brush as before.  
  
" Aw c'mon girly well be home soon I promise." He then heard and one of the guys say.  
  
Just then he recognized there voices and thier appearance. //Huh!// Yami gasped in his mind. //Thats the three I've been looking for!// He then thaught excitingly.  
  
He then saw the girl pushed the boy that spoke a minute ago as she said "I'm not kidding! I told my folks that I would be home no later then eight o'clock and it's allready nine o'clock!"   
  
" But I need a smoke before we head back because you know I can't smoke at my house!"   
  
"A smoke!" The girl giggled out. " You don't even own a pack so where are you going to get one.?!"   
  
"Oh welll I was hoping soon that we would run into someone that woud have one."   
  
Then the girl started to say outloud irritatingly "Someone?! What someone?! We have been the only people out here for the past hour!"   
  
Yami was still watching from beyond the brush inseen when he started to think what a smoke was. After a few minutes Yami then looked down from the ground and saw a pack of something that must have belonged to the man.   
  
He then picked it up and had tried to read it. But ofvoarse he couldn't because this english language was new to him. But then he saw a picture on the box that looked long and skinny with a brown ended tip and gray smoke coming out of the other end witch was colored white.  
  
//I guess this is what he is talking about.// Yami thaught to himself again as he rasied an eyebrow as he examend the picture. //Hmmm... I.....Guess......This is what he calls a smoke because theres smoke one this picture.// He thaught awkwardly.   
  
As he continud to listen to the group bciker at one another the smell of the blood that he knew was driving him crazy. I mean he was just about to think// ah hell with it!// and just leap after them, but ofcoarse he didn't want to frighten them, away.   
  
So he was able to maintain his eagerness. Then he got this idea..// Hm.. maybe if I sneak around out from the bushes and offer this guy a smmmoooke, hopefully they'll leave and I can tell them that I will intend to thier injured friend.//   
  
Yami smirked at the good thaught, so he decided to go with it. He qutly walked ou t from the bushes not being heard and walked up to the group.  
  
" I'm telling you I wanna go home! i'm tired and your friend is standing here bleeding! and all you can think of is youself?! I swear this is the last time a go with you anywhere!" The girl finished angrily.  
  
"I told you i'm fine" The one with the injury told her tiredly. then she looked at him with the face like 'you got to be kidding me look' "No your not! She snapped at him. I can look at you and see that your even turning pail! We need to find someone to take us back home because I think you are even to weak to walk even back home." She bitterly.  
  
.................  
With out anr suspense the teenagers didn't know that Yami was walking up behind them because now they were to busy bickering at one another.  
  
As Yami approached them, the smell of the blood started to get even more irrisistable to him. But still he tried his best to maintined his eagerness as he finnaly walked up behind them.   
  
"um exscuse me but I could help but over hear yalls problems." The threesome turned around and just looked at Yami for a moment till the silence was broke with a sigh from the girl.  
  
"Yes mister I wont leave till I get a smoke hear wont lut us go and my other friend here is bleeding." the girl pointed out as she explianed to him.   
  
"m hm..." Yami said through his lips as he looked at the hurt one. Then Yami replied to her  
"Well I happen to have what your friend there has been wanting" Yami Reached into his pocket and pulled out the pack. "And you can have the whole thing," Yami said as he handed over to the boy. "Hey thanks man!" He said cheerfully. Then the girl had put her hands on her hips and told him" I hope you choke!"  
  
And as for your hurt friend here it will be my pleasure if it would be ok for yall if I can take him some where and have him fixed up.   
  
*~*~*~*~*Back at Yugi's*~*~*~  
As Yugi was sleeping at his desk he started to move around a bit because he started to have this strange dream that he was in the park aat night and was watching a group of poeple talk to one another.   
............................................................  
  
The girl thaught about it for a moment but then agreed."Ok but I want to go with you to make sure hes ok."   
  
Yami then looked at the girl then he thaught //hmm. uh oh! But wait maybe I can see if I can use the mind thing to use on her like I did on that guy that I uh delt with earlier//  
  
So he looked at her on her eyes and mentally orderd her //No! You should be heading home.//  
  
Then all of a sudden the girl said "On second thaught I do need to be heading home."   
Then she looked at her hurt friend,"I'll cal you tommorow and see how you rdoing ok."   
  
"Uh ok" He replied back to her. Then she started to walk off. Then Yami Mentally thaught to himself,//Yes! It worked!// He was about to do it too the other boy who was turned away lighting a cigerett, but he turned at told them "Yeah I got what i needed so I'll call you tommorow." He said to his friend as he placed a hand on his buds shoulder. Then he turned the other way and started to walk off.   
  
//Well good I don't have to worry abou him.// Yami thaught gladly. As he was thinking that he heard the teen who was eft with him, "Uh shouldn't we take care of this?" He explianed to yami as he pointed to his knee.   
  
*~*~*~Yugi's*~*~*  
Yugi continued to shif uncomfortably at his desk as he slept. He was now starting to even sweat a little as he was sleeping.   
  
He was now just seeing to male figures walk through the park alone. He was now starting to make out one of them but the figures were solid black so he couldn't make out there faces or what they wore or even the color of their skin. But he managed to notice in the dream that oone of them had spiky hair that stuck out like his. But thats all he was able to see.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the park the two where walking down a side walk path. The smell now thne started to drive Yami nuts! He kept on rubing his fangs that where hidden in his mouth with his tounge in oder to keep control.   
  
Just then he spoted a becn and thaught he can take care of the boy here since no one else was out there at the park.   
  
********Ok this part is going to have a little bit of yaoi graphics in it just to warn ya don't wanna see it cause it has a little blood but nothing relly but I just wanted to tell ya anyway********  
  
"Hey theres a bench over ther so lets go sit there and I'll take care of that mess for you"  
Yami suggested.   
  
The boy thaught this over for a minute because he thaught it was kinda strange.   
"Uh; ok." He answerd hesitantly.  
  
So they walked over to the benched at sat down together at the same time.   
  
"Ok now let me see that knee." Yami demanded.   
  
The boy did so as he lefted his leg onto Yami's lap. "m hm..." He thaught out loud to him self.   
  
"I think I have a way I can clean that up." Yami said wit a smirk. He then started to whipe the teens blood off his leg with his finger, then Yami licked it off his finger.   
  
The boys eyes windend ini shock as Yami started then he quistioned him with a stutter. "Wha. What are you doing?!" He chocked out at Yami in surprise.  
  
~*~*~*Yugi's~*~*~*  
  
Poor Yugi was now getting even more incormfertable for what he was seeing in his dream.   
And now he was even starting to make out the figures even more.   
  
The two where now sitting what looked t be a bench in the park now and for some reason the tall spiky haired figure seemd to be licking the others leg that laid on his lap.  
  
Yugi was now getting to make out the spiky haird ones color a bit as he watched even more.   
He started to make out the colors of the spiked hair.   
  
It was what it looked like, tirimbed with black and crimson, just like to Yugi's hair. And the thaught of that even made Yugi check his hair to. //Yep just like mine so far.//Yugi thaught to   
himself in his dream. Just then he noticed that the spiky hair figure slowly turned and faced where Yugi was.   
  
*~*~*Back at the park*~*~*  
  
Yami thaught he heard some one coming from the side at where they were sitting. Yami quickly turned his head but saw no one. So he continued back to his bussinesss as the shocked teen watched on.   
  
*~*~*~*~Back at Yugi's*~*~*~*  
  
Back in Yugi's dream Yugi notice that the spiky haird one had turned at looked at him as if he saw him. That sent shivers down little Yugi's spine. Then Yugi thaught to himself in his dream,  
//Woah! Did he just turned and looked at me or was he looking at something else?!// He pondered as he looked behind him. But he saw nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*Back at the park*~*~*~  
  
Yami continued on what he was doing. But as he was doing his goal he thaught to himself.  
//hmm I could of sworn I thaught I heard someone?// Yami then just shrugged it off from his mind and continued to lick the red substance that was dripping down the boys leg.  
  
The poor teen than began to whimper and beged at Yami, "Please sir you've done enough I..I  
wish to go home now." He requested in a nervous and shakily voice.   
  
Yami then looked into the boys eyes and placed his finger over the young ones lips.   
"shh.." He responded back in a soft tone. "It'll all be over soon." Yami whisperd.  
  
Yami bent downward at the boys knee and took one last lick now with his tounge at the now cleaned cut.   
  
The teen then let out a little whimper as Yami did so. And again Yami looked back up once again into the boys eyes and placed his finger over the young one then he just smiled with a smirk and with a little chuckle mixed in at the same time. Then he spoke softly "Hush now and let me finsj I'm still hungry"   
  
The boy then raised an eyebrow at his remark then, and before he knew it Yami was brushing his lips up and down slowly on his neck which made him yelp a little whimper in surprisement.  
  
This was deffinantly turning Yami on, he was even almost glad he had awaken for he may have missed this. He then softly brushed his lips slowly up the boys neck till he reached his ear then Yami whispered once more to him " Have you ever known what its like to tasts the blood of the inocent?" Yami questioned in a soft whisper with a smile.   
  
The teen then gasped at what he said. But before he could even think about ding anything Yami   
started to nibble harder and harder at his neck and Yami had covered his mouth as well.  
  
" I told you it'll all be over soon!" Yami whispered once more. The boy then widend his eyes in shock for what he felt. He felt somehting now poking him in the side of the neck. Then all of a sudden he started to get weaker and weaeker as he then stuggled trying to get free from the strangers grip.   
  
The taste of the boys blood intering into Yami's mouth as he sucked made his body tingle with heat wicth made him smile. He continued to dink until the boy finally went limp within the struggle.  
  
*****************Ok you can uncover your eyes!!!!**********************  
  
*~*~*~*~*Yug's*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi woke up with a gasp as he lifted his head up from the desk. He was now pianting and sweating from his dream. He had never had a dream like that before. Wich is one of the reasons. //Oh man what was that all about?!// Yugi thaught with a sickining feeling coming to his stomach.   
  
*~*~*~*~*Back at the park*~*~*~  
  
Yami just finished his goal as he got finished sucking the blood from the boys neck. He released himself wit a gasp of relief to feel in the night air. //What was that I know I just heard something Yami growled.   
  
But there was no one in sight. So he stood up and laid the now lifeless body on the bench and wiped his mouth. //Oh by Ra that was just to good// he thaught excitingly to himself.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................  
A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh I know bad cliffie ! bad bad! I know ! but I just wanted to stop there because I didn't want it to be to to long.   
  
Oh and I hope it wasn't confusing or anything * Sweat drop forms at the back of the authors head *   
  
Ok and ya know the drill! Lets keep those reviews coming or I'll send Yami after ya!   
  
HEHE 


End file.
